1. Field
The present application relates to systems and methods for modeling a mobile ad hoc wireless network.
2. Background Art
A mobile ad hoc network (MANET) includes a collection of mobile nodes that construct a communication network by forwarding data between currently reachable nodes rather than using a fixed infrastructure. In commercial applications, MANETs provide a mechanism to try new services with a smaller investment in infrastructure than wired networks. Providing Quality of Service (QoS) guarantees in MANETs extends the range of possible new services, such as Voice over IP, that can use these networks.
Much research has been conducted and many solutions have been proposed to provide QoS guarantees in wired networks. However, because of the differences between wired and wireless communication and the frequently changing network topology in a mobile environment, current research on flow and access control has focused on finding new solutions for MANETs, rather than directly applying insights from previous work on wired networks. For example, K. Chen, K. Nahrstedt, and N. Vaidya, “The utility of explicit rate-based flow control in mobile ad hoc networks,” Proc. 2004 IEEE Wireless Communications and Networking Conference, Atlanta, Ga., March 2004 provides an alternative protocol design for MANETs. Thus, there is a need for a technique that addresses the problems associated with MANETs using the insights gained from the more stable wired network.